Love that moves the sun and the other stars
by Lolsita
Summary: A series of OS which will mainly focus on Clary and Jace after the events of City of Heavenly Fire. I can do a lot of language mistake because I'm french, sorry sorry guys. X.
1. Note

Hi guys ! So, here is a little serie of OS only about Clary and Jace life !

It takes place after City of Heavenly Fire, and you can also be a little bit spoiled about Clockwork Princess, so please be careful !

I already wrote 4 chapters, but I can take request, if it deals with Clace of course.

I really hope you will enjoy the whole thing.

Love x.


	2. After three years

Okay guys, this chapter take place three years after the end of City of Heavenly fire. Enjoy x.

* * *

_"I feel so lonely. I feel like I'm missing a part of me. And I do. I do miss a part of me. I feel so lonely I'm about to throw up. The pain is about to take all the place in my heart. He was supposed to be here, sitting on the sofa, next to me. He was supposed to comfort me when I cry, to laugh with me, to play with me when I'm bored, to bother me without any reason. And he's not here. Because I killed him."_

She tore her sheet and threw it in the fire.

The young redhead put the tea pot on the coffee table and looked into the fire. The fire that ran through her boyfriend's veins during several long days, by her fault. The fire that could have burnt her best friend to the ground, by her fault.

She sighed while her mother entered the living room, joyful and happy as she always has been, and placed a kiss on her daughter's hair.

"- It's been three years now.."

Jocelyn's smile suddenly disappeared. It was the time of the year.

Every year since her brother's death, Clary felt depressed when this time was coming. During two months, she was not able to sleep, she could barely eat, she cried a lot and Jocelyn was forced to watch her little girl fading like a flower during the winter.

"- Jace is constantly asking me when you will come to see him, honey."

Clary raised an eyebrow. Jace and Jocelyn had never been really close, but maybe they were both worried about her, she thought.

Clary put her mug on the table and leaped up, jumping into her boots, putting on her green coat gifted by Luke a few years ago and left the house, running.

Outside the house, she bumped into Luke who was parking his small van.

"- Are you going somewhere, young girl ?

\- It's been a long time since I have seen Jace..."

He smiled at her, kissed her gently on the cheek and gave her the key of his van, before entering the house, joining his wife.

Clary watched him, a little smile on her face and, driving fast, too fast, started to type a message:

_To: Jace_

_Are you home ? I mean, the Institute ?_

A few minutes later, she was parking the car when she received Jace's answer.

_From: Jace_

_I am._

She put her phone in her pocket, put on her hood to protect herself from the snow and entered the Institute, with a feeling of coming home after a long time.

As soon as she was in, she heard a few hasty steps.

"- Clary ! Honey ! It's been a long time ! How are you ?"

She feigned a smile to Isabelle, who came to hold her in her arms. Her skin showed new Marks, proudly. Clary didn't answer and Izzy put a kiss on her cheeck, smiling.

"- Jace is playing the piano. You know where to find him ?"

Clary nodded and smiled to the brunette, while going towards the great music room.

Of course, Izzy knew what was going on in Clary's mind. She knew how sad and bad she was feeling when the winter was coming. Everybody knew.

They'd tried everything to make her smile and proposed their help to Jocelyn. Indeed, the first time Jocelyn found Clary, sitting in a corner of her bedroom, crying her eyes out, she panicked. Jocelyn called Luke, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, even Emma Carstairs and Maia Roberts, whom they had not seen for a long time. But the only one who was able to comfort her was Alec. Neither Jace, nor Simon were jealous, they were all relieved. Everybody left the room while Alec took her in his arms timidly and whispered in her ear.

He whispered to her that he knew how hard it was to lose someone, to lose a brother. He said to her that he didn't blame her brother for killing his own. He blamed Valentine, Clary's father, for raising him that way, for feeding him with demon blood. Neither Clary, nor anyone knew the boy he could have been, the one Clary was mourning. The monster that killed Max, Amatis, and a huge amount of other people, was not Clary's brother. Well, it was, but it was not the one she loved, the one she missed. Sebastian and Jonathan were not the same person. And every year since their death, Clary was mourning Jonathan. The blond boy with green eyes.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see that she was in front of the music room. She could hear the notes, quick and delicate coming from the piano. She imagined Jace's pianist's fingers running over the ivory keys.

She gathered up her courage and entered the room, silent as a cat.

She arrived at Jace's back, seeing his blond hair curling on his neck, concentrated on his music. She went towards him and put her hands on his eyes.

She could feel his smile because of his cheekbones raising under her hands, but he continued his piece of music, slowing down the rhythm. When he finished it, he turned around, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and put his ear against Clary's heart, while she caressed his hair. Jace smiled and tickled his girlfriend's hips, making her laugh gently. He knew how rare her laughter was during the winter and couldn't help smiling more and more, tickling her more and more, as she giggled more and more.

She took his face, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently with a sigh of relief, as if she was waiting for this kiss since a long time.

" - Do you know how much I missed you ?

\- Yes, I know.", smiled Jace. He winked at her and leaped up, kissed her forehead and tied their hands.

" Come on. I have something to show you."

She followed him through the long corridors of the Institue up to his room, where he stopped and looked at her, nervously.

" Would you mind waiting for me in the greenhouse ?"

She nodded, put a quick kiss on his lips and turned around, towards the greenhouse, back in her thoughts. What if she had had a brother with whom she could share everything ? Telling him her love story with Jace, her reconciliation with Alec, Simon's battle to have his memories back...

She was about to cry when she suddenly noticed that she was in the greenhouse. She couldn't help but smile: It was a place full of memories. Here, Jace had gifted her her first witchlight stone. And at the same day, a few minutes after, he kissed her for the first time. It was before he was taken away from her because of her father's lies, Lilith's possession and Sebastian's bond. She turned around to look at the whole room and bumped into Jace's chest.

"- Oh hello beautiful blond."

Jace laughed a little and took her hands, playing with them nervously.

"- Jace ? Is everything okay ?"

He nodded and ducked his head.

"- You know.. I love you and.. No, don't cut me off. By the Angel, don't say a word, I beg you. I worked really hard on that speech and if you stop me, I will never be able to do it again."

Clary looked at him, taken aback and nodded.

"- Go ahead. I'm listening to you.

"- Okay. Hm. Clary, my Clary.. You know how much I love you, and how much I've loved you since the very first day. But since we knew each other, I thought I was about to lose you so many times.. I thought I was about to lose the opportunity to have you with me when we were told that we were siblings, I realized I was not a very good brother when I became conscious of how much I loved you. I thought I was losing your love when we were fighting all the time and a lot of times, I thought you were about to lose your life, and I realized I would prefer losing your love, your presence, than to lose your life. But I don't want to. I don't want to lose anything. I want to have the certainty that I will be here to protect you when you need it, but I know you will be here for me too. You are my strength Clarissa and my weakness. I want to be sure that you will be mine forever."

He put a knee on the ground and placed a ring on her finger. Clary looked at her hand, a bird could be seen on the ring. The symbol of the Herondale's was engraved on it. It was Jace's family ring. He just proposed to her ! She put her hands on her mouth to hold back an exclamation and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck, almost jumping on him. He carried her in his arms, easily, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she showed off a smile, the first real one in a few weeks. She kissed him passionately and whispered against his mouth:

"- I have been yours since the very first day."


	3. After five years

Hi guys ! This chapter take place 5 years after the events of City of Heavenly Fire and 2 years after the last chapter ! I really hope you will like it !

* * *

It was crushing her bones from the inside. The pain was insurmountable, unbearable.

"- Mom, I beg you, mom, you have to find him. I can't do it without him !"

Tessa Gray placed her hand on Clary's huge belly, with a little smile.

"- Well, I think you will have to, sweetie. Because the babies are coming."

Four surprised faces turned to her but only Alec could open his mouth.

"- Did you say 'Babies' ? Like.. More than one ?

\- Of course ! Clary, honey, you didn't think about having only one baby with a huge belly like that ? No offense hm."

Clary almost fainted. The pain was torturing her. She was crying, holding Alec's hands as hard as she could, and the poor Alec was suffering in silence. They were together, talking in the kitchen of the Herondale's manor, when she broke waters. He immediately called Jocelyn and Luke, as Jace was unreachable. When Jocelyn and Luke arrived, they looked panicked but were accompanied by Tessa Gray and Zachariah, who wanted to be called James or Jem now. The Warlock and the former Silent Brother decided to help Clary to give birth and Alec stayed, holding her hand.

She caught his arm, looking at him desperately. The blood vessels in her eyes exploded because of the pain, sweat and tears mixed on face stretched by pain.

"- Alec you have to find him. Go. Go away, call him, use runes, ask Magnus for help. I beg you. Find him."

He nodded and disappeared through the door.

"- Clarissa, honey ? You will have to push now.

\- What ?! Now ?! No ! Tessa, I beg you, keep them from..."

Her sentence ended in a long scream of pain, followed by a lot of them. Jocelyn and Luke were holding their daughter's hands, supporting her, while Tessa and Jem helped her giving birth.

"- Mom..."

New tears were running over her face.

"- Mom, I want Jace.. I can't do it..."

A scream resounded in the air. A scream that no one ever heard before Clary straightened her head and looked at her first newborn, amazed.

"- See ? You can do it. Keep going !"

While Jem took the first baby, the pain started again, harder, deeper.

Suddenly the door flew open and she opened her eyes, praying to see her husband appearing but it was only Alec, wide-eyed.

"- What is it ? The sight of blood makes you..."

Another scream cut off her sentence and Alec rushed towards her, taking Luke's place, while he was taking care of the first baby with Jem.

"- I can't do it anymore, it's too hard, too painful, I can't do it anymore. Stop it, I beg you, stop it.."

The pain swell, swell until it took all the place, she was enshrouded by shadows and pain. And suddenly, the light. Blinding light, which rejected the pain. Blinding light that came from her second newborn's first scream.

Pain and shadows went away and Clary opened her eyes. Her parents showed her the two little babies, warmly covered in pink and blue blankets. They put the babies in her arms. She could feel their warm bodies against her own body. She only had eyes for her children, for the little human beings, resting in her arms.

The door opened again and she looked up.

He was here. As awesome as he was the first time she saw him. Maybe even more, baffled and vulnerable as he was, faced with his wife and his children.

Jocelyn, Luke, Tessa, Jem and Alec moved away, smiling and silent, leaving them with their happiness.

"- Am I seeing double ?

\- No, you are not. Let me introduce you to your daughter..." She leaned her head towards the baby wrapped in the pink blanket with a fascinating smile. "And to your son." She did the same towards the baby wrapped in the blue blanket.

Jace fell on his knees, almost crying. He caught Clary's sheet and hold it, his body shaking.

"- Jace, my love, come. Come near me, take your children in your loving arms."

He got up, still shaking and took his daughter in his arms, akwardly, him who normally was so agile.

"- Do you know how we want to call them ? I only have an idea for our little girl.

\- Let's make a deal. You choose our daughter's first name, and I choose the second, but I choose our son's first name and you choose his second. Okay ?"

His voice was tremulous, he was looking at the little girl in his arms as if it was the first time he saw the sun.

"- I wish to call her Celine."

Jace looked right in his wife's green eyes. Celine was the name of his mother, who comitted suicide after the murder of her husband, which was comitted by Clary's father. Thinking about it, he realized that they both were bound from birth.

"- It will fit her wonderfully."

Clary blushed and caressed her son's little nose with a loving smile.

"- Do you have an idea for our son's name ?"

Jace smiled. He nodded and sat down, on the chair near to Clary's bed.

"- Can we call him Jonathan ?"

Her eyes filled with tears. She missed her brother. For a long time, the pain had taken all the place. In the last minutes of his life, she caught a glimpse of the brother she could have had, but he had been taken away from her. Jonathan, her brother died in their mother's arms, killed by Clary's sword.

But, after having taken the entire space in her belly, her newborn children took the entire space in her heart. There was no place for pain anymore. She was happy. Entirely happy.

Clary whispered, touching her son's nose with her own.

"- Hello my little Jonathan..."

The litte boy opened two big green eyes which, she noticed, had some golden gleam, reminding her of Jace's eyes, and looked silently at her mother.

He frowned, upset for being woken up and started crying, screaming, waking up his sister.

And Jace Herondale, one of the most famous shadowhunters, who had fought against more enemies than Jonathan Shadowhunter himself, who went to the demon realms of Edom and came back, safe and sound, couldn't hide the fear and the pain in his eyes when he saw his two newborns starting to cry.

Alec, followed by Clary's parents, Tessa Gray and Jem, entered the room, running and panicked, obviously alerted by Alec's parabatai rune.

They gazed at the whole roo

m, looking for some enemies, but only saw Jace, holding his crying daughter against him and whispering her a french lullaby, almost crying too, overhelmed by all the feelings.

Clary looked at them, tenderly smiling and cuddling her son.

"Let me introduce you to our children. In my arms, is Jonathan William Herondale. And in Jace's arms, the little girl who is already back to sleep, is Celine Alexandra Herondale."

Tessa looked at Jem, an emotional smile on her mouth, similar to Jem's one. They were both thinking the same thing. Will was with them, again.

Jocelyn was crying because of happiness. Celine had been a close friend and Jonathan was her son. Jonathan is her son.

Alec bit his lower lip. He knew. Clary looked at him, with a little smile on her lips, and he knew. They called their daughter Alexandra because of him. Because of his name. He came near to Clary and kissed her forehead.

"- Congratulations honey." He said, and silently added, so only she was able to hear him.

He gently tickled the newborn and smiled when she babbled in response.

* * *

Heeeeey !

So how was it ? Tell me what you thought about it ?

I already wrote the two next chapters, they are ready and if you request a special situation, I can write iiit.

Reviews ? Pleaaaase !

Kiss and ciao !

Lolsita x.


	4. After ten years

Guys, here is my third chapter. It shows how Clary and Jace deal with their children education.

There, Jonathan (junior ahah) and Celine are 5 years old and James, their little brother is 2 years old.

Enjoy x.

* * *

"- Daddy ? Are you crying ?

Jace turned his head towards his daughter. She was only almost 6 years old, had long coppered hair, but she always amazed him.

"- Daddy ! Answer me ! Why are you crying ?

\- Because you're going to be a really good pianist, little angel."

She smiled, proudly, and continued her track.

Leaning against the door, her younger son in her arms, Clary was smiling, caressing James' blond hair. Jace looked at her before suddenly wrinkling his eyebrow.

"- Clary ? Where is Jonathan ?"

She looked down, to realize that her son had just disappeared.

"- Celine, you don't move and you stay here okay ? We're going to look for your brother.

\- What ? No ! Why are you taking James with you and not me ?!

\- Because there is no choice ! Darling, you know Jonathan.."

Clary coughed, ready to face her husband and said:

"- Precisely, she could help us...

\- You must be kidding ?

\- No ! Jace we're home, we're in the Institute ! Not in Edom ! And she's obedient ! Can we talk about what you did when you were 6 ?

\- No we can't ! My father was insane and I'm not ! She could fall down the stairs !"

With the same pout on the face, mother and daughter sighed and rolled their eyes.

"- I am 6 years old !" Celine shouted, while Clary was saying:

"- She's almost 6 years old Jace, and JJ fell down the stairs when he was not even 2 !"

Jace shook his head and disappeared into the corridor, without a word for the women of his life.

"- He is so annoying !

\- Celine, you're not allowed to talk this way about your father."

And after a few second, she added:

"- But yeah, he is annoying... Celine, you're gonna look for Jonathan with us. Look in the places you usually hide in. I'll give James to your grandma. She's in the library, so if you find Jonathan, reach for her okay ?"

Celine nodded and started to go away, almost jumping.

"- Celine, sunshine. Please, be careful.."

The little girl smiled and ran away in the corridors, while Clary was going towards the library, speaking to her son, who answerd, babbling. When she came in, Maryse was almost sleeping on her chair but smiled when she saw them.

"- Maryse ? Have you seen Jonathan ?

\- By the Angel, did he disappear again ?"

Clary nodded with a grin.

"- Can I leave you with James ? I have to look for his brother and if he decides to make me run...

\- Of course ! No problem !"

Maryse reached for the little baby and held him in her arms. He pursed his lips and tried to reach for his mother, but she only kissed his nose, smiling.

"- Behave James. I'll come back quickly. I love you !"

She left the room and started running in the corridors, looking for her son.

She opened all the doors, feeling more and more nervous and worried. Her son was likely to be in a pickle.

When he was almost three years old, he had tottered until the great staircase of the Institute and, obviously, fell backwards. Clary found him, screaming and crying, his beautiful blond hair, full of blood. Jace couldn't look at him while the doctor (obvisouly it was a Mundane because Jonathan was too young to receive the Angel's runes) was sewing the wound, even if the little boy didn't make a sound, biting the bullet. Only Clary saw the tear on Jonathan's cheek, as a reflection of the one, dripping on Jace's cheek.

Clary opened a new door, jumping because of the surprised scream that came from the black room, in use by Simon and... Jonathan. Her best friend stood up and got out of the room. Closing the door.

"- Don't make a sound, he's sleeping.

\- Sleeping ?

\- Yes.

\- At 4 p.m ?

\- Yes madam.

\- Jonathan ?

\- Clary !

\- My son ? Jonathan William Herondale is sleeping in the middle of the afternoon ? Have you gone insane ?

\- Clary, please ! I found him, sitting down in a corridor, crying his eyes out. I asked him what had happenend, but he didn't answer me, so I took him with me and I told him a story. He fell asleep within 10 minutes."

Clary frowned. She couldn't understand. He was not likely to take a nap in the middle of the day, he was even less likely to cry if it wasn't because of a physical wound. She took her phone and called Jace. He was obvisouly out of the Institute, looking for their son where he was not.

"- By the Angel, tell me you found him.

\- I did. And I love when you are a doting father.

\- I am always a doting father. Where was he ?

\- With Simon. Sleeping. "

She heard him grumbling, but she also heard the little smile in his voice.

"- This guy has a talent for trying to steal my family ! Are you with Celine ?

\- Nope, I'll look for her, but I'm sure she is okay. Are you coming home right now ?

\- Yes, I am, but find Celine. See you soon honey."

He hung up the phone while the room door was opening. Jonathan left the room, a pacifier in his mouth, and his eyes were reddened, because of the tears. When he looked at his mother, quiet, Clary had a shock.

Her son's face was the perfect mix between his father"s and her brother's. The only thing in Jonathan physical appearance that reminded of Clary were his green eyes, sparkling with golden glitter. But his blond hair, his pale skin.. All of this was Jace's, except for his thin and straight nose.. It reminded her of her deceased brother. And in his eyes, in the eyes of her first child, she was able to see a real and deep pain. A pain that was not supposed to be felt by a five-year-old boy.

She squatted to look him in the eyes and opened her arms. He rushed in, bursting into tears. Terrible tears, revealing an incredible pain, an incredible sadness. He tried to talk, but the words were incomprehensible. He was stammering.

She straightened up, cuddling her son.

"- If you meet Celine, tell her to join us in the kitchen please, Simon."

He nodded, worried.

Clary went to the kitchen, whispering to her son, where she found Alec, sitting at the big table, working on a sheet and her daughter, sitting on the work plan and looking at Isabelle, who was cooking pancakes, which had a questionable color.

"- Celine, what are you doing here ?

\- Auntie Izzy told me she was doing pancakes for me ! Why is Jonathan crying ?"

Clary sighed and sat down on a chair, next to Alec, cuddling her son who was still sobbing.

"- What's wrong big boy ?" asked Alec, tickling his cheek.

Jonathan beat him back, violently, shouting.

"- Don't touch me !"

\- Jonathan, little angel, tell Mama what's wrong."

He nodded, took the pancake given by Isabelle and spat it out on a sheet, with a look of disgust.

"- Auntie Izzy and Uncle Alec said that I was a monster and that all the pain they had was my fault..."

Clary turned to them, with a killer look. Both of them turned pale and Alec whispered:

"- I think he heard us when we were talking about Max.. We get used to call _him_ Jonathan for you.. But we didn't knew JJ was hear !"

Clary realized what her son must have heard, and turned pale, biting her lower lip.

"- Celine, Jonathan.. Mommy has to tell you a story. We're gonna take James and we'll wait for Daddy in the library. It's gonna be okay.."

* * *

There is a second part of this chapter !

Hm, in case you didn't get it, JJ is Jonathan's nickname because is actual name is Jonathan jr.

I already said it buuuuut I take request on this little fiction. If you guys, want a special situation with Clace or their children, ask me, I'm totally open to it.

I hope you enjoyed !

Reviews ?

Love ! x.

*come back mourning about how L and Light don't have a relationship*


	5. After ten years (second part)

Hello guys ! This is the next and last part of the "After ten years", kind of how Clary will explain to her children their adventure.

Enjoy !

* * *

In the library, Jace, sitting down on the carpet next to the fire, was holding his younger son in his arms, while his two other children were sitting next to him. Jonathan's head was laying on his sister's lap and Jace was caressing his hair. Clary was sitting on the chair and Alec, Simon and Isabelle were sitting behind Jace's children, because they wanted to listen to Clary's story too.

"- Ten years ago, when I first met your Dad..."

Alec cut her off.

"- And me.

\- And me !" added Isabelle.

Celine and Jace bursted out laughing and Clary sighed.

"- By the Angel, it will be long. When I first met your Dad, uncle Alec and aunt Izzy, it was because a very evil man kidnapped my mother. This man was called Valentine and he was my father.

\- And Jace's father." whispered Alec, sneering.

"- We had a lot of adventures and.. No Celine, I will tell them to you when you are older."

Celine pouted while Alec whispered to his sister:

"- Alec what am I supposed to do ? I'm in love with my fucking hot sister, but for me she's not my sister, but it seems like she is.. Obviously she can't tell them about their incestuous parents."

Isabelle laughed out loud and Jace showed them his middle finger behind his children's backs.

"- So, one day, we were in Alicante and.."

Celine interrupted her again.

"- The city of Glass ?

\- Yes honey. And we met a guy, called Sebastian. At first, we thought he was nice and we all liked him..

\- Not me.

\- Jace ?

\- Yes, my love ?

\- Shut up.

\- Children, see the way Mom is talking to me ? It's exactly how you should not talk.

\- Well, Jace, you have to admit that, later, you've been really... good friend with him, right ?

\- By the Angel Alec, shut up !

\- No, both of you, shut up. Otherwise, get out. Look at Jonathan. Do you think he's laughing ? No, so let me tell him the whole story."

Alec and Jace blushed and nodded.

"- Thank you. And we all liked him. But later, we learnt that his real name was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. He was my brother and he was very, very, very evil. I know that Dad told you about the angel blood in our veins ?"

The children nodded, fascinated by their mother's story.

"- Well, as he was my brother, my father also tried something on him. Instead of angel blood, he gave him demon blood.

\- Is that why he was evil ?

\- Yes Celine. That's why he was really evil. And.. We... We finally had a huge fight and.. When he died, everything that was demonic in him, vanished. And we saw what he could have been...

\- But is he dead ?" asked Celine.

Jonathan hadn't made a sound. He was looking at his mother, who was almost crying.

"- Yes he is.

\- Why are you crying if he was evil ?

\- Because I missed the chance of having a brother. I grew up without him, and when I first met him, he was a monster. And when he was not a monster anymore, he died. We have been used to call him Sebastian, because Jonathan is also your Daddy's name, but when my brother died, I became used to call the brother I will never know by his real name. To me, Jonathan and Sebastian are too different people. Do you understand now ?"

Jonathan got up, silently, reached for his mother's lap and put one hand on her cheek. She was definitely crying.

"- I'm happy to be named after two people you love, Mommy."

A noise slipped from her throat and she held her son in her arms.

"- You are not a monster Jonathan. You are more angelic than everyone in the world, except your brother and your sister."

Jonathan kissed her cheek and let his mother rock him.

Clary looked straight in her husband's eyes. Celine had taken refuge in Alec's arms who was looking at her, worried, and James had fallen asleep.

"- Jonathan ? Do you want uncle Alec and uncle Simon to show you how to do archery ?

\- Oh yes !

\- And me ? And me ?"

Clary smiled to her children and nodded, winking at Alec. Jace put James in Izzy's arms and, while everybody was getting out of the room, he came near his wife.

She took his hand, got up to look him in the eyes (even after all thoses years, she had to stand on her tip-toes) and shook her head.

"- I know what you are going to ask and I have to admit that.. No. No I'm not fine. I did it for our son, but it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do..

\- Telling them the story ?"

Clary nodded, her head against Jace's chest.

"- Admitting it out loud is even worse." And she added:

"- I miss him so much.. It's been ten years and I still feel bad about it...

\- You don't have to ! You did nothing wrong.

\- Jace ! I killed my brother !

\- And you saved a thousand lives."

She nodded again and wiped her eyes, smiling at her husband.

"- Jace ?

\- Hm ?

\- Is it true that you told Alec that I was hot ?"

* * *

... Hello ?

It's the last OS I had writter, and I don't know what to write next on this story.

Was it good ? Did you enjoyed it ? If you want any situation or whatever, ask me.

I hope you enjoyed it, really, because I did enjoyed writing it.

See you soon, guys.

Lolsita x.

PS: Reviews ?


End file.
